The invention relates to a differential protection device comprising:                differential current measuring means,        processing means connected to the measuring means to receive a signal representative of a differential current, said processing means comprising operating rating selection means and time delay selection means to select tripping curves,        actuating means to open main contacts of the circuit breaker according to the tripping curve selection, and        test means connected to the measuring means.        